The Call
by poryu
Summary: Halfway through dinner with Kaname, Zero receives a mysterious phone call and has to leave immediately. It's not the first time.
1. That Which Bugs Me

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Another story :D I started this without the slightest idea of where it was going, and it was really fun having the ideas come out as I wrote. The mood ended up doing a complete 180 from how it started, so yeah, that was interesting... LOL. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to **Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

'I can't believe it.'

Kaname paused in the midst of cutting his steak, glancing across at the person sitting across the table from him. 'Can't believe what?'

Zero continued his slow, deliberate chewing of the meat in his mouth, not saying anything for a few seconds. His face wore an expression of slight surprise and more than a little disbelief.

'That you actually managed to cook something that's actually... well...'

One elegantly arched eyebrow shot up. '"Delicious"?'

Zero was in the midst of swallowing, and he choked slightly, quickly grabbing his glass of wine and washing down the food.

Kaname regarded him with amusement, lips curling into a smile. 'Or perhaps "mouth-watering" is the word you want?'

The hunter let out a snort, shooting his lover a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. ' _Edible_ , Kaname, _that's_ the word.'

He bit back a laugh at the glower that Kaname shot him, taking another sip of his wine.

'Mm, this sure is good wine,' remarked Zero, savouring the rich, slightly woody flavour of the aged alcohol.

Kaname lifted his glass and swirled it slowly, eyeing the hunter seductively over the rim. 'Well, good wine complements good food, wouldn't you agree?'

Amethyst eyes were drawn to the wine lapping at the edges of the crystal glass, its dark, carmine shade so reminiscent of another delectable liquid they both enjoyed. 'Mm, perhaps...'

A lazy smirk spread across the hunter's face as his eyes settled back onto the pureblood. 'Then again, good wine can help to distract from an unsavoury meal, as well.'

A chuckle rang out across the air. Kaname shook his head in concession, burgundy eyes alight with amusement. 'Alright, alright. I can see I won't be winning this one. You're a stubborn one, Zero.'

The corners of the ex-human's lips curled upwards briefly in triumph as he watched the pureblood down the remainder of his wine in one go. Kaname refilled his glass, his gaze shifting back onto Zero.

'You know there's no way you're going to get me drunk, don't you?'

He kept his tone light-hearted, but beneath it ran a faint undercurrent of tension. He hoped Zero would not notice.

He didn't.

A mirthless chuckle. 'Maybe. But one can hope.'

Despite the enigmatic words, Kaname smiled tenderly, his gaze never once leaving Zero's face.

The night had been going perfectly. Surprising his lover with a home-cooked meal after a particularly gruelling hunt; talking and laughing so light-heartedly like this - it reminded him of what their relationship had been like, back during the early stages.

They had been so in love then, always finding an excuse to touch each other, always exchanging surreptitious smiles, as if they knew some secret that no one else did. It had annoyed the hell out of everyone around them, but why should they care? They had been lost in their own blissful bubble, too wrapped up in each other to bother about the rest of the world.

But ninety years was a long time.

Long enough for a relationship to change.

Long enough for _them_ to change.

Right on cue, a soft tinkle rang out in the room. To anyone else, the change that came over Zero would have been indiscernible.

But this was Kaname, after all. He knew Zero better than the back of his own hand.

Mumbling a quiet 'sorry, I need to take this', the hunter swiftly got to his feet, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Though he was walking away from the table, it was at an angle that allowed Kaname to silently observe his face.

The hunter's eyes slid to the display on his phone, glancing at the name shown there.

And then... the most breath-taking smile spread over his face.

Kaname's throat constricted and he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

How long had it been since his lover had directed that same smile towards him? How long since he had even _seen_ such a relaxed, genuine smile?

And yet, someone _else_ had actually managed to put that expression on his face.

Zero connected the call, turning his back to Kaname as he raised the gadget to his ear. Zero's expression was now lost to Kaname and the pureblood strained his ears, trying to pick out the voice at the other end. The phone's volume had been set at the minimum, no doubt a deliberate action, and even his keen pureblood hearing could not catch anything beyond soft murmuring.

Frustration had him gritting his teeth, jaw muscles tensing.

It was pointless trying to discern anything solely from Zero's side of the conversation. The hunter never gave anything concrete away.

He was too smart for that.

'Hello, Yagari?'

Yagari. As it always was.

Kaname held his breath, keeping as still as possible.

But it was no use. He couldn't make out anything from the caller's end.

'Yes, I'll be on my way as soon as possible.'

Kaname exhaled softly, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second.

Zero was leaving midway through dinner.

 _Again_.

'...Affirmative.'

The pureblood's eyes opened, darting curiously towards his lover. That same hesitation, every time...

Why _was_ that?

'Likewise.'

Despite the curtness of that single word, Zero's voice had taken on a gentle tone, one that did not quite match what he was saying,

'Yes, sir, I understand.

Was it just Kaname's imagination, or was that amusement in his lover's voice?

Strange...

But then, that was not unexpected. Zero had been acting strange for a long time now, after all.

'Yes.'

The call was wrapping up, Kaname could tell. Zero had started turning towards the door, as if he were itching to leave. It was always the same. For all the care he took in choosing his words, Zero's body language always gave him away. It was almost as if he simply could not mask his emotions.

The hunter was never like that when it came to Kaname. The façade he put up for Kaname was impeccable.

But then Zero stilled for a second, his expression inscrutable. His gaze was directed towards the door, but his eyes were unseeing, attention focused inward on what he was hearing.

'I know. Louie Voy. Always... will never change.'

Louie Voy. His lover often mentioned this name on the phone. Likely some Level B controlling his own group of low-level vampires. Kaname'd never heard of him before though. Still, Zero had spoken of him enough for the pureblood to surmise that he was quite the headache for the hunters, a seemingly uncatchable target.

Kaname was broken out of his thoughts by Zero turning back to face him, phone now back in his pocket.

'Kaname,' he murmured, an apologetic expression on his face. 'Something came up. I gotta go.'

'Another mission?' queried the pureblood in concern, pushing his chair back and crossing the room over to his lover.

His manner gave nothing away.

'Yeah,' nodded Zero briefly, making a face. 'I'm sorry, Kaname, after all the trouble you went to for dinner...'

Kaname stopped a few paces before the hunter. ' _Must_ you go? Surely it can wait until you finish your food, at least.'

He was doing his best to maintain a calm facade, but his voice shook ever so slightly, a little more desperation leaking into his tone than intended.

Zero didn't seem to notice, however.

He shook his head, responding with a 'sorry, but it really can't wait'. His voice was apologetic, but firm.

The pureblood faltered for a second, before he mentally shook himself, pulling himself together.

'...Alright then. Will you be back tonight?'

He already knew what the answer would be. It was always the same.

But still, for some unknown reason, hope flared up in him. Perhaps just this once...

'I don't think so.'

Like a strong, unforgiving gust of wind, Zero's words instantly extinguished the flame of hope that had only _just_ been ignited.

Kaname struggled to calm himself, his throat working furiously to get the right words out. 'I see. Then, I'll be waiting here for your return.' His voice softened, such that his next words came out as barely a whisper. 'Always... I'll always be waiting for you, you know that right?'

At those heartfelt words, a dark shadow fell over Zero's face. Brows furrowing, he swallowed uncertainly.

Kaname held his breath, gazing pleadingly at his lover's troubled visage.

Waiting... hoping...

Would he change his mind this time?

But the next second, the hunter blinked, and it was as if that momentary hesitation had just been a beautiful mirage, dreamt up by a dehydrated man lost in a desert.

'I'll be back as soon as I can,' promised Zero, amethyst orbs not quite meeting Kaname's.

A short hesitation, and then the hunter leaned forward.

Kaname's heart stuttered in his chest as soft, familiar lips pressed lightly against his cheek.

The last time Zero had initiated a kiss, and not just _accepted_ it - ten years ago, was it?

There was a time, he suddenly remembered, when it had been an everyday occurrence. The pureblood had taken it for granted, along with many other such gestures of affection. It was only when they stopped coming that he had realised how truly precious they were.

But by then, it was all too little, too late.

Zero's kiss had only been a quick peck - on the cheek, no less - but still... It cruelly rekindled the smouldering ashes of hope within him.

'Zero,' murmured the pureblood quietly, unable to resist a tender stroke of his lover's cheek.

The hunter tensed, but didn't make any move to pull away.

Kaname stepped closer, staring deep into those familiar, piercing eyes. Touching Zero like this... it almost felt like nothing had changed. Like the past couple of years had all just been a bad nightmare, one that he would soon awaken from.

 _What happened to us, Zero? Why is there such a wide gulf between us now?_

 _...is it too late for things to go back to how they were before?_

No longer able to hold himself back, Kaname closed the physical distance between them. Hand sliding to cup the flawless cheek beneath his palm, he gently pressed his lips against Zero's.

The hunter stiffened, his hand swiftly coming up to curl around Kaname's wrist.

 _Please don't pull away, Zero._

 _Please..._

...

...

...he _didn't_.

For a few magical, incredible moments, Zero remained motionless, letting Kaname's lips move gently against his.

The pureblood's heart rate sky-rocketed. Zero would break away anytime now, he knew, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

But then, the most unbelievable thing happened.

Zero _responded._

Hesitantly at first, as if he hadn't quite made up his mind about it.

Kaname held his breath, not daring to push Zero beyond what he was comfortable with. He continued on with his feather-like touches, letting the ex-human find his own pace.

Slowly, Zero's movements started to get more resolute, more fervent, and before they knew it, the two of them were in wrapped in each other's arms, locked in a tight embrace and a passionate kiss.

Kaname could have wept from the relief that came crashing over him.

 _Yes... Zero...!_

He pulled his lover closer, hands running down the other's body. Past his cotton shirt, down to the back of his black jeans, and then back up again. Over and over, as if he were trying to map out Zero's body.

As if he didn't already know every inch of it.

Words could not express how much he had missed being able to hold Zero like this. To be able to trace out the familiar planes of this warm, lanky body, knowing all the while that it was his beloved that was in his arms.

It was only much later, when their heads were spinning and chests heaving, that they broke the kiss, both gasping heavily for breath.

Kaname curled forward, resting his head on Zero's chest, his hands holding onto the hunter's shoulders.

'Zero...' he whispered above his lover's heart, voice cracking faintly. 'I love you so much...'

A hand lifted his chin, and familiar amethyst eyes gazed down at him.

'I know,' murmured Zero, his voice quiet, but unmistakably filled with warmth.

And then he smiled.

It was such a genuine one, so identical to the one he'd worn previously, that it had Kaname's eyes widening in awe.

Then the hunter gently extracted himself from the pureblood's hold, all the while maintaining that affectionate smile.

'I'll be back soon, Kaname,' repeated the hunter, the same words he'd said earlier.

This time, however, the pureblood didn't try to talk him out of it.

'Yes,' agreed Kaname softly, burgundy eyes swimming with love and affection for his partner. 'I'll see you soon, Zero.'

The hunter's gaze lingered on him a couple of seconds longer, before he finally turned and headed out the main door.

XXX

As he heard the click of the door shutting into place, Kaname's smile faded.

He glanced down.

Sitting in his palm was a small black recording device he'd retrieved from Zero's clothing.

* * *

 **Okay, so this turned out pretty emo-y as well... There'll be another chapter, probably a pretty short one.**

 **Just as clarification for the part about the drinking - I was implying that the two of them were having some kind of challenge on whether Kaname could get Zero to say that his food tasted great. And Kaname conceded the challenge, so he had to finish that glass of wine. That section was also hinting at the deeper (and more sinister LOL) suggestion that perhaps Zero _was_ hoping to get Kaname drunk (so that it might be easier for him to slip away), and that he was the one who had proposed that bet in the first place. It wasn't _particularly_ important to the story, though, so I didn't really make it explicitly clear.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this though! Please leave me a review with your thoughts :)**

 **Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. That Which I'll Hide

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Here's the conclusion of this short piece. Thanks for feedback on the previous chapter! :) Hope you guys... erm, enjoy this? Thanks for reading, regardless :D Note: the things within '/ /' are what was recorded. It might get a little confusing.

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to **Matsuri Hino**.

* * *

With Zero's departure, a thick, heavy silence had descended over the house. It echoed through the long, deserted hallways - the perfect acomplice to the sinister shadows that painted the walls and floors.

The only sign of life was in the dining room. A figure rested upon a cushioned seat at the head of the dining table, elbows propped up on the glassy surface. With his chin resting lightly upon clasped, interlinked fingers, eyes closed, he appeared, for all intents and purposes, as if he were taking a peaceful nap.

But of course, sleep was presently the furthest thing from Kaname's mind.

Eyelids parted, and an intent burgundy stare once again found its way to the black object laying on the table.

Appearance-wise, the bug looked so simple - such a small, unobtrusive device. How could something like this make even a splash in the grand scheme of things?

Yet, as the pureblood well knew, within its depths lay unspeakable secrets.

Secrets that had rendered Kaname desperate enough to plant it on his lover during his welcome-home hug. Secrets about where Zero was right now, likely.

Secrets about what was wrong with them.

Kaname let out a harsh breath, his narrowed eyes never once leaving the recording device. Doubts swirled up within him, doubts that he'd been battling ever since his mind had conceived this idea.

Did he _really_ want to know? After all, Zero had been acting suspiciously for so long now. Kaname had just ignored it all this time, not wanting to admit that something was wrong. The relationship between the two of them was tense, for sure, but amicable enough. This evening was unrefutable proof of that.

Listening to this recording - it might change everything. What he heard might upset the fragile balance that had settled uneasily between them.

 _You don't have to listen, you know_ , observed a tiny voice at the back of his mind. _You could just destroy this right now, and remain in blissful denial. That's so much easier, isn't it?_

It was so tempting... to pretend nothing was wrong, that-

'No!' shouted the pureblood suddenly, his hoarse cry breaking through the previous silence in the air.

He had already promised himself, when he bought the bug, that he would go through with this. No more mysteries from Zero, no more denial from him. No matter what was recorded on the device, he would listen to the end, right to the _very_ end.

Even if it killed him inside.

Kaname picked up the bug, fingers trembling ever so slightly.

A deep breath.

Another one.

And then he pressed play.

A faint crackle of static greeted him, and then he heard a click. The phone bug was one that began recording once a call was connected through, so the first sound he heard was the crisp, no-nonsense voice of his lover's.

 _/'Hello, Yagari?'/_

 ** _/Zero, hey. It's me. You coming over tonight?/_**

Kaname inhaled sharply. This was the first time he'd ever gotten to hear the caller's voice. It wasn't one he recognised, but it was soft, gentle.

Unmistakably _not_ Yagari.

But...

Zero's mystery caller was _male._

 _/'Yes, I'll be on my way as soon as possible.'/_

'Oh, Zero...' murmured Kaname, closing his eyes as another wave of sadness crashed over him. 'Why do you leave so readily once he calls...?'

 ** _/I'm glad... Are you there with_ him?/**

Kaname's eyes shot open, realisation dawning upon him. Ah...

 _/'...Affirmative.'/_

...so that was the reason for Zero's hesitation, every time...

 _Him._

 _ **/I see. Well, come over quick. I can't wait to see you./**_

Unconsciously, the pureblood's hands curled into tight fists. Who _was_ this guy?

 _/'Likewise.'/_

Kaname's heart sunk as, once again, he heard Zero's voice gentling as he replied, his tone revealing more about his true feelings than the word he'd used.

If only he didn't know Zero so well... he wouldn't have been able to pick up on that.

If only...

Soft laughter from the bug drew his attention back to the audio, blinking in confusion for a second. Had Zero...?

No, of course not, he reasoned. It was the _caller_ who was laughing.

 _Bastard..._

 ** _/I've missed you, Zero. Hurry here./_**

An invisible hand twisted around Kaname's heart at those words. He gritted his teeth, exhaling heavily. How _dare_ he? Acting as if Zero was _his_?

 _/'Yes, sir, I understand.'/_

No wonder the amusement, thought the pureblood grimly. He leaned back in his seat, head hanging limply over the back of the chair. The previous flash of anger in his eyes had swiftly dulled, fading back to dark despair as he listened to the hunter's easy agreement.

More laughter from the mystery man.

His fists tightened, the knuckles turning white as bone. Oh, what Kaname was imagining doing to him to stop him from ever again making a sound...

 **/See you in a bit, Zero./**

 _/'Yes.'/_

 _No, Zero... Say no..._ pleaded the pureblood silently, despite the knowledge of how pathetic he was acting right now.

He lifted one arm weakly, flopping it across his eyes, as if that could block out reality. As it that would make all of this just some _really_ bad nightmare.

 **/Louie Voy, Zero. You know, right?/**

Kaname jerked upright in his seat, his eyes widening in shock.

 _/'I know. Louie Voy. Always... will never change.'/_

A click, and then silence took over once again.

But Kaname was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Louie Voy! The target that Zero always spoke about!

If the caller was speaking of him too, maybe... maybe this was all work-related! Maybe all of this wasn't actually what Kaname's overactive imagination had cooked it up to be, but just something really, _really_ innocent and simple.

Maybe... maybe the caller was just some joker of a hunter who found it amusing to speak to Zero with such misleading innuendos. Just a teammate's bad joke - and _nothing_ else.

It wasn't impossible, after all. Right?

Hope flared up like a blinding beacon, brighter than anything that had ever been ignited within him before. Kaname smoothly pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, scribbling the name down on his napkin.

'Louie Voy,' he repeated, tapping his pen distractedly on the table as the gears in his mind began turning - slowly, at first, but then faster and faster.

 _Louie Voy._

All he needed to do was to find out who-

 _...Louie Voy._

Kaname suddenly stiffened, his piercing gaze directed so fixatedly at the napkin that one could almost picture it spontaneously bursting into flame under the weight of his stare.

Visibly trembling, his hand began moving the pen across the napkin, writing the name once again.

However, this time, the letters were put into different arrangements.

And they spelt out something vastly different, something that very firmly shoved the truth in his face, not allowing him even the slightest opportunity to hide.

A choked sob erupted from Kaname's throat, a hoarse, heart-breaking sound that echoed throughout the empty house.

A drop of water plopped down onto the napkin, right beside the shaky letters scrawled there. It was followed by others just like it - two, three..., eight..., and then... there were just too many to count.

But somehow, the words were never hit. They never smeared, never faded. They remained exactly where they were, a firm testament to the meaning behind them.

 _Louie Voy..._

 ** _/I love you.../_**

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Not depressing at all. Nope.**

 ***proceeds to burst out in tears***

 **So... yeah. Zero _is_ cheating on Kaname. Probably... Possibly... Likely...**

 **A couple of you commented on the last chapter, saying that it didn't seem _at all_ like Zero to do something like this. Infidelity doesn't seem like something in his character. And I completely agree... to a point. **

**Maybe in a ideal world. In a happy world.**

 **I guess I should explain more? Feel free to skip to the end if you don't wanna waste the next one minute of your time on my rambling haha.**

 **With this fic, I wanted to do something realistic, something that wasn't another 'they live happily ever after, fighting through all their troubles and coming up even stronger than before'. I've written a couple of fics like that, and read many such others on this site. And don't get me wrong, they're awesome, and I love them just as much as the next person. Everyone loves such touching, happily-ever-after endings - it makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside, wondering that perhaps such pure, true love _does_ exist.**

 **But in reality, things often don't work out that way. Things aren't always so simple. Like I wrote in the previous chapter, 'Ninety years was a long time; long enough for a relationship to change; long enough for them to change.' A lot of people who have affairs don't seem like people who _would._ They don't plan on it, don't want to ever end up as the cheating partner.**

 **But it happens.**

 **My premise for this fic (after I'd finally decided on the direction I wanted to go in) was that Kaname and Zero were in a wonderful, loving relationship. At first. But then things changed, as they so often do. Their relationship started falling apart. It didn't work as well anymore. And then Zero... maybe he met someone really nice, and slowly... unknowingly... fell for him. He knows it's wrong, and he _is_ guilty (as seen from the previous chapter). But a part of him still really loves Kaname, doesn't want to let him go. And hence this situation. It's the same for Kaname. He's known for a while now that there's someone else in the picture. That there's someone who is _actually_ able to make the hunter happy, something that Kaname can't seem to do anymore. But he, too, doesn't want to end this relationship with Zero. Hence his denial. **

**But now... he knows for sure. S** **o what's going to happen now?**

 **Kaname might take this recording to Zero, demand an explanation - a break-up, possibly. Perhaps this might finally be the push he needs to get him to end it all.**

 **But for me, I doubt that. I see the two of them continuing this sad, damaging, _destructive_ relationship, neither able to leave. Hence the title of this chapter, because Kaname will probably hide the fact that he knows what _Zero_ is hiding. I'm not sure if this is considered a happy ending. On the one hand, Zero is cheating. On the other, Kaname is aware of it, and has accepted it (kinda). And the two are still together, somewhat still in love.**

 **Okay, this is official depressing.**

 **And I'm sorry I spent so long trying to explain this. Or if I seem like I'm just trying to justify this story. It's just my expression of how things can go wrong in a relationship. (Maybe this was influenced by my friend's relationship troubles *sudden realization* Ah, that explains it.)**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **THANK YOU guys so much for reading this to the end (if you did, that is). I hope this fic gave you something (probably not happiness, though), and that you enjoyed it in some way. Please leave me your thoughts in a review, they'll be much appreciated!**

 **See you guys next time :D**


End file.
